I Told You I Was Right
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Prody smut, that's all I have to say. Very mild bondage.


**AN-This is for the lovely BonesBird, hope it makes you smile a little (** **even thought you have read it).**

* * *

After finally wrapping up the case and handing the now guilty suspect over to NOPD Pride dropped back into his chair and looked at his two agents. After three days of going round in circles, they were finally done. The paperwork was filed away and they were finished for the weekend. Pride stood up and went over beside LaSalle's desk. Instead of standing he sat on the front of it and turned to look at LaSalle winking.

"So looks like we were right Christopher. It was the brother after all." Looking between LaSalle and then over at Brody who looked up when Pride spoke.

"We were indeed. Looks like someone lost the bet then." As LaSalle now looked over at his partner.

Brody sat and looked over at the two men who were sat staring at her. One had a dopey grin on his face and the other wore a look of total satisfaction with a huge smirk. She could live with LaSalle being right but Pride, he was a different story. At least LaSalle being right meant a week's worth of lunches whereas Pride being right was a whole new ball game.

"So you going to pay up then Brody?" LaSalle asked getting up from his desk and walking up to hers.

She needed to think quick. Seeing that Prides view was blocked by LaSalle, she quickly winked at LaSalle.

"No don't think so. It was indeed the brother but it only him because the wife of are dead sailor put him up to it. Plus we never actually shook on it. It was a passing comment if memory serves me right." Giving LaSalle a nod which made LaSalle wink back.

"She does have a point sort of, maybe we should call it a truce and leave it at that. It was only a bit of fun and we're all right in some way." Standing back up now he had secured his part of the bet

of sorts.

It was true it was only a fleeting comment that Brody made about she bet it was the wife of the dead sailor and not the brother even though they were blaming each other. She had been right that the wife was having an affair with her brother in law and had got him to murder his brother so they could do the happy ever after. Now she was going to pay for that comment as LaSalle had said it was the brother and if he was right she bought lunch for a week. Pride on the other hand never actually said what he wanted as payment if it was the brother. He just grinned at her that stupid grin he gave her when he was about to seduce her.

"Well, since we are done I will leave you to sort out this yourself, night King, her desk again after getting his keys and phone from his desk.

They both said goodnight as Pride now came over to her desk and sat on it beside her.

"So LaSalle may have given up but I won't. You were wrong, admit it." Reaching across to pull her out her seat so she was standing between his outstretched legs.

"No. I was right as well so definitely not. I never admit when I know I am right." Standing with her hands on her hips staring him down.

"You were wrong, you said wife I said, brother. Admit you were wrong or you know what happens don't you." Telling her with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh no, I will not. You might have to remind me what happens when I am right and you won't admit it." Now challenging him.

"You should know that people who tells lies and don't admit they were wrong get punished." Seeing her look at him and shake her head.

"Not sure how that works when I am not wrong and I have not lied. LaSalle admitted I was kind of right. No deal doesn't work for me." Watching as he stood up and grabbed both her hands and pulled her to him.

"It does work for me." Reaching up and kissing her full on as he kept a grip on her wrists.

She did return the kiss but pulled back so she could look at him again.

"No way. You did not win." As he kept hold of her wrists..

"You will admit I was right." Pulling her to him as he kissed her again and started to move her backwards so he was away from the desk.

When they broke for air Pride kept a hold of her hands and lead her through the building till he was out in the courtyard. From there he slowly pushed her to walk up the stairs before he led the way to his room.

Reaching the door to his room, he pushed it open and lead them both inside. Once inside, he kept hold of her wrists as he again started to kiss her and back her up at the same time. When he came to the wood spiral pillars and boards that supported the roof he stopped so her back was against one of them. He made sure he continued to kiss her as he used both his hands to take hold of hers. He slowly moved them around to her sides as he slid them behind her. He was in the middle of kissing her neck and shoulder when she realised her hands were now behind her as she went to move them to bring them up to his chest.

"King let me go now." she hissed as the metal links of the handcuffs banged against the wood post as she tried to wriggle her wrists free.

"No, you need to be punished." As he stepped back a little and started to undo the buttons on the front of her blouse.

She tried to rotate her wrists to see if she could slip them out, but the cuffs were tight. This wasn't the first time they had done this, but she was still not going to admit he was right and get with it.

"King I am not playing your game now let me go." Trying to shift her body as his hands worked her belt off and then the button and zipper on her jeans.

She couldn't do anything as he knelt down and worked her jeans down as he lifted her feet one at a time and took her boots off. Soon so was stood with her blouse hanging opening and her front fastening bra unclipped. Her breast now hung free as Pride stood back up making sure he ran his hands up her now naked legs and over her thong covered ass. She stood still as he brought his head up and ran his tongue up from her belly button till his head was level with her breast. He flicked his tongue across both her nipples as they hardened and peaked at his touch.

Once he was stood to his full height he rested his hands on Brody's hips as he looked at her. She turned her head so she didn't have to face him.

"No, you will look at me." Using his hand under her chin to make her turn to face him.

When she was facing him he gently brushed his lips across hers before lifting his hand up off her hip and bringing it gently down on her bare ass cheek.

"King!" Letting out a surprised gasp at having her ass smacked.

"This is your punishment now either put up or shut up." as he crushed his lips to hers and brought his hand back done to land on her ass.

He continued to kiss her as he smacked her ass until she moved her head and turned so he couldn't reach her lips.

"King enough, I need to touch you." As she felt his hand come back down on her ass.

"Tell me. Let me hear you say it." As he changed sides and started to gently smack the other cheek.

"No, because you weren't." Moaning a little as his hand impacted her ass.

"Well, it seems you need a few more till you admit it." This time using both hands to smack her ass.

After a couple more smacks, he stopped and gently ran his hands over her ass when he saw the skin was now a little red in colour. He kissed her lips before moving down her neck and onto her chest. He continued to massage her ass as he worked his fingers into the waistband of the skimpy material and pulled them down as he returned his hands back to rubbing the skin before bringing them off and back down to smack her again.

"You will say it." As he moved his head to suck one of her breast in his mouth.

She was about to give in. He had her so turned on she was buzzing and every nerve end was tingling. Giving in meant saying he was right and she wasn't quite ready to admit that yet no matter how much she wanted free so she could touch him. He could feel she was nearly ready to give in as he let go of one Breast and took the other in his mouth. A little more of his magic touch and she would give. Smacking her ass twice more on each cheek he stopped and after gently rubbing her ass he moved his hands round and stopped with one resting on her breast while the other rested very lightly on her pubic hair.

He ran his fingers lightly over the short hair covering her clit and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath as his finger just touched her. He smiled as she closed her eyes, letting her head rest against the post behind her. Ever so slowly he moved more of his hand down and under till he could dip a fingertip into her very wet opening.

"Well someone is very excited now aren't they. I didn't realise this was your thing." Burying a finger deep inside her as she ground down and moaned his name.

"You want more?" Feeling her wiggle and moved on his finger.

"More." She replied breathlessly as she felt another finger join the first.

He decided to get her a little worked up as he knew he had her now. He began to pump the two fingers he had inside her back and forwards, in and out before suddenly withdrawing them and putting his hand on her hip. He still kept massaging her breast as he bent and kissed her.

"Say it and I will let you go, come on." As he sucked on her bottom lip.

"No fair King, that's not nice." As he watched her wiggle and squirm.

"Well say it." Bringing his groin flush with hers as she felt his erection through his pants.

"Fine you were right." As she felt her wrists being uncuffed.

"You know you're a bastard right." Reaching down to stroke him through his pants.

"I know, but you still love me." Pulling her away from the post enough to get her to stand upright.

He felt as she undid his zipper and reached into his pants to remove his now very straining erection. She wrapped her fingers around his long thick cock and was pleased as he thrust into her hand.

"Well seems I am not the only one who get a little turned on with are new moves." Feeling him kiss her neck and nibble on the skin there.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't have had to have to punish you if you had of behaved in the first place." Feeling her kiss his neck and nibble his ear.

Moving her back against the post he lifted her a little and hooked one of her legs up around his waist. When she was at just the right height he thrust forward at the right angle to bury himself in her wet tight heat. He was pleased to hear her moan 'fuck' in his ear as he moved a little to get her to take him deeper. He started to move and with each thrust he felt her bump into the post behind her. This was not going to work as she would be covered in bruises. Picking her other leg up he got her to straddle him as he carried her with his straining cock still buried deep inside her across to the bed.

On reaching the bed, he managed to lower them both down and keep them joined together as he did. Once his knees touched the bed he used his hands to prop himself up so he could look down at her.

"God you're beautiful." Starting to build his thrusts up from coming all the way out and all the way back into short deep thrusts making her wrap her legs around his ass.

"King that's it, harder. Oh god yes." Feeling herself build to completion.

He was ready to explode and he wanted her to go first. Lifting up a little to free his hands he used a hand to slot in between them and rub and pinch her clit causing her to scream 'King' as her climax hit her and her internal muscles clamped down on Pride's pulsating cock, which in turn caused him to thrust once more before he came, squirting his seed deep within her.

Panting for breath he looked down and smiled as he took in the site of a flushed and sated Brody. Her cheeks were a little red along with a pink tinge to her chest and neck that stopped just short of her breasts. She wore a tiny smile of the corner of her mouth as she took in ragged deep breaths. Bending down he kissed her lips before he rolled them both to their side. He felt himself soften and fall for her as she squirmed at the contact of the leaking juices that now ran free from her. He pulled her against his chest as he kissed her hair and felt her kiss his chest. Looking down he saw her ass cheeks were still a little red and he gently ran a few fingers across the redness.

"That's not sore is it? I didn't mean to leave it so red. I didn't hurt you did I?" Seeing her look up at him.

"We have played this game before you know. I know how to get out if I need to. Okay, we haven't played it like that but you know what I mean. If I wanted out I only had to say the word and you want have stopped, I know the rules. Am sure if it's still red later you can kiss it better but no you didn't hurt me and no, it's just a little warm right now." Stretching up to kiss him and add some reassurance to what she had said.

"Good but guess what?" Seeing her frown at his question.

"Why do feel like I am going to regret this, What?" Knowing she was going to regret it by the smirk on his face.

"Told you I was right and you would admit it." Causing her to straddle him and proceed to tickle him till they both collapsed laughing.

"You were, but it was fun making me admit it." As she felt herself being flipped onto her back as he then took over tickling her.

They both collapsed in a fit of laughter as he pulled her back to him and she snuggled into him again. This game was getting fun and they were finding new ways to keep it going. As they both lay cuddled up together they both wondered who would be wearing the cuffs next.


End file.
